


See You (Dragon Ball x HunterXHunter)

by Pinktormaline



Category: Dragon Ball, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktormaline/pseuds/Pinktormaline
Summary: Anyone with a heart, with a family, or with friends had experienced loss.No one survives unscathed.Every story of separation is different.I cannot say goodbye to those whom I have grown to love, for the memories we have made will last a lifetime, and will never know goodbye.I would rather say 'See you' for the word itself is a continuation of wonderful memories that are yet to come.But what will happen when there's no goodbye or another 'See you'?Will it be our last time to create a new memory?





	See You (Dragon Ball x HunterXHunter)

**Author's Note:**

> ⓓⓔⓢⓒⓡⓘⓟⓣⓘⓞⓝ
> 
> Son Ringo, the descendants of the legendary Son Goku was left alone to find seven crystalline sphere with the ability to call forth a wish-granting dragon, the Dragon Balls. She left her homeland at the age of twelve to participate the Hunter Exam. However, the examination is notorious for its low success rate and high probability of death.
> 
> She meets and befriends four other applicants: Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua. Their friendship prevails throughout the many trials and threats while embarking the dangerous career of a Hunter.
> 
> Can Rin pass this formidable hurdle?
> 
> Action, adventure, laughter, romance, tragedy and more twisted fate in this extraordinary journey.

Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ

My name is Rin, Son Ringo to be precise.

I'm a descendant of the Son family. The Son family is an ancient lineage of Saiyan who's known to be a naturally aggressive warrior race. Grandpa once said that the bloodline comes into existence from a legendary man named Son Goku. He was the first Saiyan on earth and was said to be the mightiest warrior alive!

I don't know if my grandpa is exaggerating or anything, but he told me the tale of Son Goku like a bedtime story and I've even grown pretty much used to it. But still, the story never fails to make my eyes sparkle in admiration.

I have to admit it's pretty cool being a Saiyan. Being one of the Saiyan means that I am blessed with vast superhuman strength, speed, and durability far greater than that of humans. At least, that's all I've ever acknowledged so far.

I live with my grandpa in the mountain after my parents were gone four years ago. Grandpa said that our home is, in fact, the very place that the Son family resides since hundreds of years ago called Mount Paozu. It's pretty far from the town and I never once step foot out of the mountain. But that's all gonna end this very moment.

'A Dragon Ball can grant any three wishes if you gather all seven of them, including bringing people back to life.'

Ever since grandpa said that I've been thinking about it the whole time. I can't keep my thoughts away from it, it's like the word itself built an unknown motivation within me.

Staring at the four-star Dragon Ball in my hand, I held it firm. My eyes trailed to a small wooden frame on the side table. I saw my mother's love and my fathers child-like spirit. The corner of my lips twirled up in a small smile.

They left me-- both of them left without saying anything. Not even a goodbye or the words they usually said when they left... 'See you'.

What can I say, the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained?

Now that grandpa also left, I don't know what to do. I'm all alone in this world and it frightened me.

So that's why I am determined to find the Dragon Balls so that I won't be alone anymore. Being alone with your feelings is the worst because you have nowhere to run. They're there, the memory of the past are dancing in my mind and all I can do is handle it.

But not anymore, because I'm going out of my shell to experience a new adventure beyond this mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> ⓐⓤⓣⓗⓞⓡ'ⓢ ⓝⓞⓣⓔ
> 
> Hi! I'm pinktormaline, and you can call me pink.
> 
> I've been obsessed with Dragon Ball and Hunter X Hunter lately.
> 
> I've been wondering why there's no romance in Hunter X Hunter. So there's a thought that came in mind.
> 
> What if there's a girl character in the story that befriends with Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio?
> 
> Wouldn't that be interesting?
> 
> So when I started to watch Dragon Ball, I've been wondering that the concept of Ki and Nen is sort of similar (kind of, not literally). And there's an idea in my head.
> 
> How about I make a female character from Dragon Ball appeared in Hunter X Hunter.
> 
> Since it's a fan fiction, it isn't wrong to do that.
> 
> Furthermore, English is not my first language, this story might come across to you as raw and full of grammatical and spelling errors.
> 
> I would appreciate it so much if you guys could leave a comment and let me know what you think, but do keep it nice and sweet. I'm a little sensitive.
> 
> ***Before you read this story, I'm just gonna give you a heads-up. This story will be according to the exact arc of the Hunter x Hunter 2011. So the chapters in this book will probably reach 100th. If you are the type of reader who's willing to read it till the end, then that's is most welcomed! But if you are the type who prefer to read a shorter version, then i don't think this story will be suitable for you... because it will sure as hell be a long story.***
> 
> Alright, let's just save all the reading for the rest of the book. I hope you guys enjoy my very first fanfiction... See You.
> 
> I do not own HunterXHunter and Dragon Ball, they are rightfully belong to Togashi Yoshiro and Akira Toriyama. However, the character that I created is rightfully belong to me.
> 
> All rights reserved. None of this work can be reproduced or transmitted in any way or form without full express permission from me (the author).
> 
> Basically, please don't copy this book in any way or form because that is illegal and it's a crime if you do that. It is also punishable by law. All rights reserved to me (the author) @pinktormaline.
> 
> Love,  
> Pink.


End file.
